Coming Home Again
by Raelin Brianna
Summary: Please read the summary inside it will explain everything
1. AUTHORS NOTE

Coming Home Again

Started September 20th 2004 1:42 AM

Disclaimer

I do not own anything related to Newsies except me my characters and the story ideas. Other people mentioned in this story own themselves and they know who they are. I love all you guys as sisters that's why you're in here and if I missed someone that I'm really close with I'm sorry I still love you

Summary:

Have you ever wondered if you lived before? Well one girl knows she has and everyday she prays to go back to the time where she was loved and cared for by people that meant everything to her. Will she ever get her chance to go back?

AUTHORS NOTE:  
This is a somewhat religious piece I think because it deals with past lives and reincarnation and stuff. Some people think this to be a controversial subject but I believe in the fact that I have lived before and I have proof of it from many different psychics that have also proven me right. Call me weird if you want I don't care but my best stories always seem to come when I have a dream about my past and I put it into words. No this has not really happened to me except in dreams and it has been proven that my soul was around for the 1899 Strike, which may seem crazy but I believe it. If you have a problem with this story or anything I write here or any questions even feel free to leave a review with your email addy and I will get back to you. Please read review and enjoy your day


	2. Prologue

**Coming home again**

**By Ashlyn Alexis**

**Started on September 20th 2004 1:47 Am**

Prologue

Have you ever gotten that feeling like you didn't belong somewhere? Well I did...All the time actually. My life wasn't anything special. My parents were divorced. I had a step mom that hated me and then there was my mom's boyfriend who well...also hated me. Why I don't know because I never say anything to anyone so why should anyone hate me?

I'm not your typical teenager. I'm shy, quiet and I never want to be around anyone. My mind is always off somewhere in a better time and place where at least then I knew I belonged. I believe that I have had past lives. And truthfully I don't believe...I know I have lived before. I see it every time I have a dream and remember some special event from one of my past lives. I know for a fact that I lived during the Newsies Strike of 1899 and my name back then was Angelstar and I was in love with the leader of Brooklyn. Also known as Brooklyn himself but to me it was simply spot.


	3. Chapter 1

Coming Home Again

Chapter 1

My name in the present 2004 is Amanda. I hated my name because I graduated with nearly 23 Amanda's. None of which were nice to me. I often go by my middle name, which is Josephine or Joey for short. I loved that name because it was the name of my ancestor. My Great Grandma Josephine to be more specific.

Today had been a day much like all the other ones I experienced. Get up, feed my pets, go on the computer and talk to Sweets, Aura, Moxie, Script, Corky, Cocky and Celtic. Those were the girls that I was tightest with in the NML community. I was an unknown among the Newsies community. No one knew me. I wasn't a big name like Firecracker Williams or Rae Kelly. Blaze or Sketches Conlon. Heck Trolley was a new girl well not really new she's been here for at least a year and she's more well known then I am. Ah well can't win them all and can't please them all. Then I would sit down and work on homework getting frustrated in the process because of the fact that I have dyslexia and ADD. Not to mention and add Depression into that mix. Then I would eat dinner and then go to bed. No big deal in my day as I said.

Life had been hell lately. My depression was back full force, I lost my fiancée who I loved more then anything because of a bitchy self absorbed mother and a jealous best friend that wanted me as his. My ex was now in the Navy and I missed him everyday. However not a day went by that I didn't think about my old life. About my death in that life and how I prayed to god every day to send me back to that life because at least then I had someone who loved me, little ones to care for, and friends from one end of New York to the other. I had everything back then. Even though we were poor we were happy and my life was just so much better back then. However god never granted me my wish and every morning when I woke up to the same old 2004 again I'd shed a tear for the fact that once again my prayers had not been answered.

However the thing that really gets me is how god always listens to your prayers when its like you can't take any more. I mean before I met my ex, I was sitting with a knife to my wrist ready to end it all. But god told me in my heart "give me two days and I will give you something to live the rest of your life for" so I agreed to it and two days later I was given my now ex. I still wonder what's supposed to happen with that one. And I know its also been said by Garth Brooks himself that "some of gods greatest gifts are unanswered prayers." I do believe that. But why can't god at least put me back where I belong before he decides not to answer my prayers anymore. I just don't understand but I would soon.


	4. Chapter 2

Coming Home Again

Chapter 2

My day went as it usually did. I got up fed my pets, cleaned my rabbit's cage, did homework for my college classes, and sat and watched my favorite movie Newsies. Its weird because oftentimes I would sit there and be like I was really there when that happened and trust me it was worse then this. You could so tell it was a Disney version, which made me laugh many a time.

I remember cleaning my best friends up after some of the attacks on the Distribution Center. Even though we never attacked the Distribution Center. We merely protested. I was there for some of the strike but not all because it was during that time I had found out I was pregnant with me and Spots first child. So him being as protective as he was of me I had to stay back at the Manhattan Lodging House to clean up the ones who got soaked pretty badly.

But in the insight of remembering past memories I decided to take a nap because I hadn't been feeling good and I had a headache. So I took something for my headache so it didn't turn into one of my mind numbing migraines and I lay down to sleep for a half-hour. What I didn't know is that my whole world was gonna change when I woke up.


End file.
